Shuji Kato
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = | previous occupation = Vice Kidō Chief | team = | previous team = Kidō Corps | partner = Miyoko Kato | previous partner = | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | education = | family = Miyoko Kato (sister) Kentaro Shiba (nephew, godson) (brother-in-law) | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not achieved }} Shuji Kato (修二佳人), hailed as the Professor (教官, Kyoukan), was the former Vice Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, who hailed from Nanashi's World. He is the older brother of Miyoko Kato, the brother-in-law of , and the uncle of Kentaro Shiba. He served under Kaien Shiba as the Kidō specialist of his task-force during both of Arturo Plateado's invasions. He also fought alongside Kenji Hiroshi during the , which saw him, his sister, and the Kudō twins trapped within the Tower. When Kaien and Kenji destroyed the Tower it returned to the world of its origin, taking Shuji and company with it. He spent the next few years trapped in before miraculously being reunited with Kentaro and Kaien. Appearance Personality History :Main article -- Nanashi's World. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- & Bleach: War of the Worlds. Tower of Night Incident Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. War on Two Fronts arc *Restored Heart *War Upon the Sands *In Wars Wake Powers and abilities : As a Lieutenant-ranked combatant Shuji possesses high levels of spiritual energy and is capable of flawless reiatsu control. His spiritual refinement is such that he can produce most Kidō spells without incantation without sacrificing power. Hohō Expertise: Shuji's skill in high-speed movement is quite evident, with his skills progressing out of necessity to answer the inherent weaknesses of Kidō spell-craft. Although he mostly remains stationary, moving only when he needs to, Shuji is capable of phenomenal reaction times; he can slip away from an opponent with enough speed to leave behind a Kidō-charged after-image of himself that explodes when struck. Zanjutsu: As a former high-ranking member of a formalized military, Shuji possesses ample skill in swordsmanship. By his own admission however he has always been more partial towards Kidō and evading an opponent rather than attacking in close-quarters. Shuji hates the idea of engaging a foe with his Zanpakutō, becoming noticeably flustered at the prospect, and claims the best he is capable of is facilitating survival. Hakuda: Shuji has been known to utilize elbow-strikes and kicks when in close-quarters. His skills however do not enable him to clash with an opponent for long however, and he usually relies on his evasive skills before his fists. Kidō Kidō Mastery: Shuji was an accomplished practitioner of various fields of Kidō usage that ranged from traditional spells up through the forbidden category. Whilst other children he knew spent time outside playing with their friends, Shuji studied numerous books at length and eventually taught his younger sister, Miyoko, all before he was even inducted into the Shinō Academy. His knowledge of Kidō formula, not to mention its various applications, was rumoured to surpass even his direct superior. Many speculated that, had Shuji wished to, he could have easily usurped the leadership of the Kidō Corps and become Grand Kidō Chief himself. Whilst a great deal of his abilities came from his studious nature, Shuji was also a prodigy; the type sawn once per generation, whose abilities far outstrip those around him. Even as a mere student he was capable of feats most fully-fledged Kidō Corps members would not be fit to replicate. *'Hadō' (破道, Way of Destruction): Shuji's skill in battle-centric Kidō was incredibly advanced; to such a level he could produce ninety-level Hadō without a name or incantation, whilst retaining almost all of their destructive power. He was one of the few practitioners capable of merging separate spells into whole new creations, rather than simply using two spells in conjunction. :*'Gisei Hadō' (犠牲破道, Sacrificial Way of Destruction): Shuji was never one to shy away from anything, never mind the fields of Kidō categorized as forbidden or dangerous. He was one of the few masters of the self-styled "Way of Sacrifice", in both theory and practice. His advanced healing skills enabled him to utilize the sacrificial spells to devastating effect on the field of battle. His skills where noteworthy for the fact he could empower any spell he cast through self-sacrifice. *'Bakudō' (縛道, Way of Binding): Shuji's mastery of defensive spells enabled him to protect not only himself but his allies as well during their many years of exile in . He was capable of creating energy efficient barriers which effectively rendered himself and others invisible to sensory techniques, using methods he created. His mastery extended to spells of a personal nature, for Shuji had developed a vast arsenal of spells created for his personal use. *'Kaidō' (回道, Turn Way): *'Akazuno Kidō' (開かずの鬼道, Forbidden Demon Way): *'Zasshu' (雑種, Hybrid): Zanpakutō Junkei (純系, Pure Bloodline). *' :' Shuji releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Flow" (流れ, nagare). *' :' Not yet achieved. Behind the scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Characters